What is this thing called love?
by Mz.Cherryblossomz
Summary: Okay I kinda suck at summaries cuz this is like my first fic. Any ways this is a classic love story: Guy falls in love with Girl should be perfect right? Wrong! Join this couple as they fall in love and meet the ex'slemon in chpts 10 Pleez R& R!
1. Get off my mind

Summary: Okay I kinda suck at summaries cuz this is like my first fic. Any ways this is a classic love story: Guy falls in love with Girl should be perfect right? Wrong! What happens if the guy that you fall in love with is your worst enemy? Passion, laughs, and romance to follow. Lemon in later chapters so you have been warned! InuKag, SanMir, KikHojo

Characters

Kagome Higourashi- Watson-23

Inuyasha Takahashi-Smith-24

Sango Higourashi-Watson-23

Miroku Smith-25

(Ya I know the names kinda suk but bear with me sigh)

**What is this thing called Love?**

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine neither are any of the characters unfortunately they all belong to Takahashi-san.

The song that are played don't belong to me either: "Like you" "My Cinderella"

**Chapter 1 Get off my mind**

"_I ain't never had nobody show me all the things that you done show me in a special way I feel when you hold me…"_

"Nope not that one" I snorted

"_And if I ever, fall in love again, I will make sure that the lady's a friend…" _

" Why is it that one thing I want off my mind, won't get off!" I exclaimed.

My friend Keisha looked up at me from her medical text book, " You and Hojo have another fight? She asked giving me a knowing look.

"Hojo who? " I snorted fighting back tears.

"Aww you two'll make up, you always do." She said turning back to her book.

_Yeah right._ I thought _Too bad I didn't tell you about the screaming and the yelling and oh yeah did I mention the breaking up part? Must've slipped my mind. Sigh_

Oh well I decided to go back to studying and save the drama for later. Oh yaaa I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higourashi- Watson. Ya I'm kinda half Japanese and half Black so that's where the Higourashi-Watson comes from. My dad died after I was born and my mom re-married Darren Watson who is my beloved stepfather. My mom, Marina is black and has gone through hell to bring up my twin sister , Sango and I after my dad died.

I am 23 and am currently studying to be a Pediatrician/Children's Surgeon . Wow the 6 extra years of school is hard but I believe it's worth it. I go to the infamous Buffalo University in Buffalo, New York my home town. The girl sitting beside me? That's my good friend Keisha Cole, she's studying to be a surgeon as well. Now when I say good friend I don't mean best. In fact as the bell rang and I ran outside who should I see but my BEST friend, ma twin sister of 23 years , Sango.

" Sango" I shouted

"Kiki" She shouted back.

I jumped into the passenger seat of her crisp, silver BMW just as she fired the million dollar question.

"So whaddup sis? One look at your face and I knew it had something to do with Hojo"

Hojo Michaels was my man of 1 and half years but you know how that story goes so…

"Yeah" I started "But sigh Hojo is no more."

"O Kiki" Sango said. She drove into the parking lot of our apartment as soon as I began to cry. She reached over and hugged me and said, "Is it time for break-up stage number 1? "

"Yeah" I said. So we started to walk to the apartment and up the stairs. Just as we hit the door Sango growled.

"What" I asked.

"I forgot to buy ink and paper for the printer" she said

"Just run next door to Wal-mart™."

"Ya, I'll be back in 20 k?

" Okay see ya later."

I started up the stairs and someone held it open for me. I turned to say thank-you but then I saw the guy's face staring at my butt. I was so pissed off that I pushed pass him and flew up the stairs.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine neither are any of the characters unfortunately they all belong to Takahashi-san.

**Chapter 2 Why me?**

"Hahahaha that Tyler Per ry is a comic genius" I laughed

"Yup " Sango said with tears in her eyes.

Sango and I were sitting in the living room of our 3-bedroom apartment. We lived right in the heart of Buffalo about 10 minutes away from our school.

Right now we were watching my "Madea" stage play series. That's one thing I love about Sango. She has the ability to make me smile on the inside and the outside. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted our laughfest.

"Who is it ?" I asked, wishing in my heart it was you -know -who.

"It's me"

"Me who?"

"Yo girl open up this door before I faint with all 'dem bags"

I laughed and opened the door to reveal my brother-in-law to be, Sango's boyfriend of 3 years, Miroku Smith. He lived down the street from us and I was frequently alone in the house due to Sango's , ahem absences, if you know what I mean.

"Hey baby" he said to Sango pulling her into a kiss and a hug.

"Kiki" he said and hugged me, " Whaddup gurl?"

"Eh, nuttin much still, except that Hojo broke up with me." I said flatly.

"Oh shoot, yo you want me to go beat him up for you? I'll give him hella pain you know"

I laughed, "Naw it's alright I'll just make him see that he's mad a HUGE mistake.

"Alright, well I brought Mandarin for dinner you guys."

Pretty soon we were all stretched out on the floor with food and homework in our hands.

After about 3 hours I had made a lot of progress on my thesis paper . But all good things must come to an end in 3-2-1…

"Ahh shit" I yelled

"What ?" Sango jumped.

"I left the flippin' textbook in my classroom and I need to sign it out to finish my paper"

"Just go to the library and sign it out" Miroku suggested.

"Good idea, be back in 5" I yelled grabbing the keys and flying out the door.

I dashed out of the apartment and into my baby blue BMW( hmm where've we heard that before) that I named 'Angel'.

"Ahh darn it , It's 4:50 and the library closes at 5:00!" I screamed.

It's a wonder that I didn't get any speeding tickets as I flew done the street to the university library and up the steps just as the librarian but up the huge CLOSED sign in my face.

"No" I wailed. I hung my head and stomped to my car, Apparently I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. Books, papers, and pens flew all over the place and I landed right on my ass.

"Ahhm shit" The other person said at the same time as me.

"I'm so sorry " I started.

I heard the person kiss their teeth and say, " Gee I thought you were the smart one"

**Dum, dum, dummmmmmmmmmm……**

**Please Review me and give me a chance! You might actually grow to like my story! Constructive criticism, and advice is welcomed. Flame me and I'll hunt your story down and burn it to the ground. **

**Lub ya, **

**Mz. Cherry Blossomz **


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine neither are any of the characters unfortunately they all belong to Takahashi-san.

**Previously on "what is this thing called love?" **

"Gee I thought you were you the smart one" A voice growled

**Chapter 3 Life can change for the better too.**

"What, Ohhh it's you" I said rolling my eyes in disgust,"What're you doing here so late?"

I look at the object of my disgust who was no other than InuYasha Smith staring me down with those cute eyes that made me melt in my shoes BUT he didn't have to know that...

_I really don't hate the guy but being in a class with someone who is like always trying to top you and prove you wrong and tries to fight with you to pass your grade point average which happens to be a 4.0 but you can't help it cuz your like so smart and... ok I'm losing it aren't I?_

I didn't always hate him but I'm not really interested in a self-centered, egocentric guy. I'm kinda already interested in Miroku's mystery cousin who seems to be the _exact _opposite of Inu Yasha. or so Miroku says when he talks about him. Miroku says that he's in my science class but I still haven't seen him and...

"Helll-ooo? Yo watson! "

"Huh? Oh what?" i asked

"Umm you kinda blanked out there." Inu Yasha said

"Oh" I said, "So what're you doing here so late?

"Just finishing up some work" he said," You"

"I came to borrow a textbook because I left mine but the library is closed" I pouted

"Oh that sucks" he said bending to pick up papers that were scattered during our "collision"

"Here let me help, its my fault anyways" I siad, umm considerately enough.

"Thanks um hey you're not so bad Watson..." he said laughing

I turned to look at him with my fiercest look but his eyes made me stop. They had disappeared when he laughed and his eyes looed like half moons! _He lookd sooo cute and WAIT! Why am I thinking like this about ewww Inu Yasha?_

So I laughed and said," Neither are you Smith"

"Here, "he said sheepishly, "You can use my book"

"Thanks a lot" I said,"But you know this doesn't change anything right?"

"Heh straight up, cuz Ima kill your ass in the final thesis, see ya" And he left me there with the book in my hand.

I raced home and sang on my way up the stairs and started whistling when i went inside the house Sango and Miroku were staring at me (O.O) as I sat down to my computer.

"Oh my gosh she's doing that thing again" Sango said

"What thing Sango dear?" Miroku asked

"The 'I'm in love' thing. This is how she was when she was going out with Hobo er I mean Hojo"

"So, the only question would be who's this mystery guy?"

"I finally finsished this shit! Yea! Duh, duh , duh, duh, duh, duh,duh, duh can't touch this! Whoo"

I went on my computer and opened Messenger version what 50 or something?

New Contact! appeared on my screen. Email: who's this", I thought? So I entered a convo with them.

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: umm who's this?

&BadPuppy says: iz inuyasha who r u?

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: ooo iz kiki i mean kagome

&BadPuppy says: kik i like that um how'd u get ma email

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: i unno u just came up on the screen

&BadPuppy says:kk soo whaddup?

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: nuttin much just chillin styll, thanx for the book

&BadPuppy says: ur welcome, hey let's call a treuce

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: i agree

&BadPuppy says: frendz?

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: umm accquaintances

&BadPuppy says: better

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: yup

&BadPuppy says: kk see ya later then

Kiki&PrettyGurl& says: lates

I signed off and sighed, yeah a treuce is a good idea. A 4 year treuce has come to an end and it'll end our school year on a good foot because who says I'm gonna see him again after school right?

-

**Hey there dear readerz! Hope ur enjoying the story so far I'm thinking of writing like 20 soething chapters and what not.**

**Review and Read pleez**

**Mz. Cherry Blossomz**


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine neither are any of the characters unfortunately they all belong to Takahashi-san.

**Previously on "what is this thing called love?" **

"Who's to say that I'll see him again?"

­­­

**Chapter 4 Why do these things happen to me?**

"Yay! Graduation is over, let the party-ay begin! I said while packing.

"Straight up" Sango said over the phone

The grads of 2013 had to go to the party in Ri\ochestor that was 5 days long. During that week they had to book a place to stay or it'd be full so Sango and Miroku had left from yesterday. I had stuff to do so I was leaving today. A lot of things had happened in the past 2 weeks. I guess my "treuce" with Inu Yasha lasted becuase we just say hi to each other and we cooled down our arguments in the classroom.

I threw my bag on the bus headed for Rochestor and jumped in.

Three hours later I splashed into the Hilton where lines were longer than Shaquille O'Neil's legs! I ran to the sgortest line one when a new register opened and announced one available room.

"I'll take it!" I yelled at the same time as some next guy.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine neither are any of the characters unfortunately they all belong to Takahashi-san.

**Previously on "what is this thing called love?" **

"That's my cousin"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 5 **

"WHAT!" I screamed, "It's you! You're the mysterious cousin?"

"Umm mysterious? Anyways yeah I'm his cousin Inu Yasha said calmly.Then he stopped and stared wide eyed at me

"You're Sango's twin sister? Holy shit! That' means that you're made of honor and I'm best man!"

We both looked at each other and screamed, "IM GONNA KILL THEM!"

That night Inu Yasha set up the couch to be as comfortable as possible. I felt bad but he wasn't sleeping with me!

"Night" Inu Yasha said

"Goodnight," I said, "tomorrow I shop"

"Women" Inu Yasha muttered

"Men" I said, "Or in your case puppies"

We laughed and then fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and heard a snort and a cough. I opened my eyes and looked over at Inu Yasha. He was snoring but the sheet was hanging off of him. He probably was uncomfotable but he sustained through the night. And D-A-M-N he's... got... a ... 6-pack!

"Woah there Miss just-broken-up" I said to myself, "Back off"

"Mmmm, Kikyo (A/N did I spell her name right?) Inu yasha mumbled " Why? You know i still loved you."

_"Who's Kikyo, I thought, "Must be his ex-girlfriend" _

I threw off the covers and stretched. I looked over at Inu Yasha who was re-enacticting(sp?) his break-up scene in his sleep.

I walked over to him and poked him in the belly.

"Inu Yasha get up. Stop being a baby and get over it."

He dragged me ont\ top of him and started to kiss me and pushed me against him. (A/N izn't it amazing how he can do this IN HIS SLEEP?) I started to struggle at first but then I started kissing him back. His hand made its way up the back of my shirt and he started to rub the small of my back. Dang that felt nice. He was still kissing me and I didn't care cause it felt good. Then he said, "I loved you Kikyo and I'll make you see you loved me too."

I was about to say that I loved him too when I realized, I wasn't Kikyo. So I pushed him a bit until e started to wake up. He opend his eyes and looked confused at me lying on top of him.

"Remind me never to try and wake you up in the middle of one of your fantasies" I said coldly then I picked up my clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Inu Yasha's POV

_Oh shit! did I just kiss her or did she kiss me? I am such a dipstick. How could I mistake her for Kikyo in one of my nighmares again? Kagome is fine as hell and Kikyo is, well in the past. Shoot sh'es coming out of the bathroom, I better apolgize but she doesn't look mad. Hmm I wonder if she enjoyed taht as much as I did?_

End of Inu Yasha's POV

"Hey, umm Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I was just dreaming..." He said trailing off.

"Don't worry" I said sympathetically, "I just went through a break-up too."

"Yeah but three years going strong then, BAM, It's over" he cried, "Women!"

"Yeah I know I- Hey!"

"Oh sorry" he looked at me then started to laugh and his eyes di dthat disappearing thing again so I started to laugh too.

"Hey wanna go shopping with Sango, Miroku and I?"

"Sure"

"Oh ya and by the way that kiss was nice" I said coyly

"Heh I know you liked that" he said coming up behind me, closely," You can have more if you like" he whispered in my ear.

"I'll remember that " I said huskily in his face, our noses almost touching. I leaned in for the kiss when suddenly. BAM!

We both pulled back and gathered our stuff.

"Umm so let's go then" he said

Five minutes later we were walking down the hall to Sango and Miroku's room when who should we see but Miss Kinky-ho, umm i mean Kikyo herself. She was rubbing herself up against her 'new' man. I could feel Inu Yasha get tense and angry like crazy! He started to walk over to them but I stopped him and a very, very wicked smile came across my face. I whispered my plan to Inu Yasha and watched as his eyes grew wide and a very wicked smile came across his face as well.

"Oh I'm liking that Kagome" he said smiling

"Please" I said "Call me Kiki"

"Of course" He stretched out his hand to me and I took it.

So we strolled hand-in-hand towards Kikyo, gigling and acting as if we were this "in-love" couple. Inu Yasha smiled at me and I winked back. About 5 feet away from her we did the perfect "fakeou-makeout" (A/N haha lol i got that from danny phantom. ok it was this one episode where he and sam were.. ok im going off topic back to the story) so Kikyo had a perfect view. Woohoo! You should have seen her face! She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and stormed away with us laughing like crazy. But then her boyfriend turned around and I saw his face and gasped.

"Hojo?"


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine neither are any of the characters unfortunately they all belong to Takahashi-san.

**Previously on "what is this thing called love?" **

"Hojo?"

-

**Chapter 6**

He rurned and looked at me with a blank expression on his face so I just hung onto Inu Yasha. he must have understood so he held me tighter until they disappeared.

"Glad they're gone but that was fun eh? "he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah" I said looking up at him. Then I pulled his head closer to mine and I kissed him with evrything I had and he kissed me back.

(A/N they're still huggin just so u slow people know)

"Well, well, well ! And what's this outside our door?" Sango asked

Inu Yasha and I pulled away slowly, blushed and laughed nervously.

"Hey Sango"

"Hey Kiki, hey Inu Yasha." Sango replied

"You knew him too?" i asked suprised

"Of course I knew him but I just recently figured out that he was your crush my dear sister" Sango said with a gleam in her eye.

"Very funny" I said dryly

"Hey what's up cuz?" Miroku said to Inu Yasha

"Oh I am so gonna kill you" I said to Miroku, my eyes were like daggers, "Why didn't you tell me he was the mysterious cousin guy?"

"umm it was supposed to be a surprise for you and at the time you guys were enemies so Sango and I used it as a way to get you two together and" he smiled devilishly "Judgng by your positions and you messed up skirt Kiki, i guess it worked eh?"

"What? Oh Shutup" I said blushing heavily

(A/N Que the tumbleweed and the dusty breeze lol)

"Ok enough talking let's go shopping" said Sango (killing the moment)

"Yeah" we all said in unison

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and dashed out the door. Inu Yasha and I walked behind them, quietly for a while then he slipped his hand into mine and smiled at me.

Then there was nothing else to say.

**awwww izn't that cute. Ne waiz dear readers I think that's a good place to chill for awhile dontcha think. Pleez review and read the story I'm thinking of putting a bug fight scene betweeen kinky-ho and kagome. No lemony goodnessuntil about chapter 15 so hang tight. Just enjoy the cute fluff for now**

**Lub ya**

**Mz. Cherry Blossomz**


End file.
